the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Super Reece
To see the Voltex Universe Counterpart, See Super Reece (VU). ---- |ability type = Power }} ''Super Reece is a "Super" State of Reece, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. This form has been the most commonly used form by Reece. Super Reece can jump higher, is faster and is invincible.'' Background Appearance When transformed into Super Reece, Reece's yellow body turns into a gold color and his blue and green parts gain an orange color. Additionally, his turquoise eyes become a ruby red and gains a red cape. He also possesses a golden aura that varies in size and can be anything from smooth, DBZ style, to flame-like in shape. His aura also sometimes displays either faint sparkles or electrical sparks. Powers and Abilities Super Reece is easily one of the most powerful "Super" forms in the AU as due to having far more experience using a super form than any bot who has ever attained a super form. While in the super form, his innate abilities have been amplified significantly usually by a factor of 10. Though this can change wildly depending on the situation. Super Reece gains the ability to fly, enhanced jumping capabilities, strength, speed, reflexes and near invulnerability. This allows him to easily obliterate anything that stands in his way, ranging from buildings to a flying battleship. He is also able to freely perform several different Chaos abilities, such as a Chaos Shield that can deflect an incoming enemy attack and Chaos Control which allows him to bend time and space to his will, the latter of which is powerful enough to allow him to teleport objects as large as the Moon (with Super Wall-Z's help). He can also project Chaos Energy as highly destructive waves of golden energy and charge his projectiles with Choas Energy before shooting them. Super Reece can also pass his chaos energy onto others, allowing them to achieve "Super" States of their own while maintaining his own. However, he rarely uses these powers unless absolutely necessary, as he relies more on his strength to defeat his enemies. Due to the positive chaos energy which empowers Super Reece, he is able to neutralize negative chaos energy and therefore turn people possessed by pure rage back to normal. Weakness Super Reece's main weakness is that his Super Form is only temporary as he can only absorb and use the Chaos Emeralds' power for a limited time. If he remains in this form for too long, Reece will run out of chaos energy and revert back to his normal form. His main method of attack, which is firing Chaos Attacks at his enemies, struggle to damage targets with thicker armor which would often require him to fight more up close that could cause bring more harm to Super Reece than anticipated. As powerful as Super Reece may be, he is not completely invulnerable. With a powerful enough weapon or attack, Super Reece can still sustain damage and any prolonged damage can quickly drain his energy and cause him to revert back to his normal form faster. And while not a weakness that is only for Super Reece, Super Vohantex's C-Hedsive shells can easily deny his speed and movement, which said C-Hedsive is strong enough to stop him from flying free. It also denies his ability to use Chaos Control to escape. Making Super Reece fear Super Vohantex somewhat. Appearances Unexpected Encounter Super Reece appeared when he chose to transform when a person driving a vehicle decided to open fire at Reece. Realizing that the vehicle was too tough for him to stop, he used the Chaos Emeralds and turned into Super Reece. The two tried to ram each other but Super Reece prevailed and destroyed the vehicle sending the driver through the windshield. After that Reece reverted back to base as to not lose the Chaos Emeralds. The Project of Destruction After a series of events that led to Wall-F defeating most of ASWS' bots, including Wall-Z and Zeve, Reece grabbed the last Chaos Emerald he needed and transformed into Super Reece. He charged toward Wall-F and knocked him back. Afterward, he went and used Chaos Regeneration to heal Drakojet, he then went to heal Wall-Z but was interrupted as YAF-ARH fired upon Reece. Reece then battled YAF high in the sky, and ended him by grabbing his "nose" and slamming him into the ground below (crashing into Wall-F in the landing as well). Super Reece then heals Wall-Z and Vohantex, after a brief interaction with Vohantex and then sticking him, an ASWS aircraft flew by and dropped a crate near them. The crate busts open revealing a K-9. Wall-Z then asked Reece if he healed Zeve yet, to which he froze in place simply replying with a, "uh..." Reece tells Wall-Z to distract the K-9 so he can go heal Zeve. He then proceeds to beat the K-9 and thought to have beaten it, resulting in him powering down back to base as to not lose the Chaos Emeralds. The Power of Wall-F During a losing aginst Wall-F, Reece tried to sneak attack Wall-F (who just beat Super Wall-Z back to his base form) only to get knocked back down to the ground. He then transformed into his Super State again and unleashed a flurry of attacks against Wall-F. Seeming to have the advantage, he then knocks Wall-F into the ground and then unleashes a blizzard of Chaos Arrows and then a Chaos Spear causing a massive explosion. Wall-F then appeared out of the rubble and regenerated his damage with Chaos Regeneration. Nearly angering Reece to his "Dark" State, but Super Wall-Z showed up and suggested that they tried Lightspeed Attack together. Moving too fast for Wall-F to keep track of, they start knocking him around like a pinball before they both kick him into a mountain. Getting and to fight them, Reece kept Wall-F busy as Wall-Z flew up in space used his Sonic Egale and assumed to have destroyed Wall-F. Wall-F then achieved his Perfect Form and after effortlessly beating Super Wall-Z to a pulp. Reece transformed again and unleashed a big Chaos Spear towards him. Perfect Wall-F simply deflected it, Reece tried Chaos Control but was immediately countered by Wall-F's Perfect Chaos Control and overpowering Super Reece with a Perfect Chaos Flare, beating Reece back to his base form. Trivia *''This is the form Reece uses the most.'' *''His Eyes and Eyelids colors used to be swapped.'' *''Prior to Votex-Abrams's arrival, Super Reece used to be severely overpowered to the point of being near unstoppable (even compared to the less utilized Hyper Reece). He was eventually toned down.'' *''Super Reece was once completely immune to all forms of adhesive, but eventually he is vulnerable to Super Vohantex's C-Hedsive rounds and special designed adhesive rounds.'' **''Moltar is only capable of severely hampering Super Reece's movements unless he is deep in a Moltar pit, which would be able to stop Super Reece entirely and cause him to get stuck.'' *''Apparently, the Spectre MK2 is able to hold its own and even kill Super Reece.'' **''This was concluded after a theoretical fight was proposed with details on both sides and the Spectre MK2 had enough firepower to kill Super Reece while his main method of attack is essentially useless as Chaos Attacks struggle to damage thicker armor while being equally resistant to blunt attacks.'' *''Super Reece can fuse with Super Wall-Z to become Super Rell-Z.'' *''It’s been hinted that due to Reece’s Mastery of the Super State, Super Reece’s strength could be able to outclass SSJ 3 and go toe to toe with Super Saiyan God.'' Category:Super Forms